User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Mah Skylanders Cuz Why Not.
NEWBIES *Air **Sergeant Byrd - Pretty much won't describe. **Bullseye - This pilot which is cursed to be a warplane. **Hurricane - Sonic bird with sonic feathers. **Cloud Down - Dust elemental. May need to reconsider. *Dark **Plot Twist - Cartoonish character from a TV. **Abyss - Weird crab. Can teleport with shadows! Oh ye! *Earth **Gutter - Golem-bowler. **Dune - Sand medusa. **Boulder Dash - Dung beetle with boulders. KNOWS KARATE! **Geo Split - Crystal girl. *Fire **Bunsen - Troll equipped with a nasty flamethrower. Was gonna be equipped with bombs but that sounded like Boomer. **Over Heat - Blacksmith arkeyan which can create explosions with hammer. **Slick - Oil cyclops. This might remind you of Tarclops. **Venus - Boy from an asteroid. *Life **Gnarlord - Gnarly boar with rat minions. **Sprout Seed - Another accursed girl; she was cursed to be a seed but grew into THAT. **Mother Fungal - Mother of all the mushrooms she owns. **Scythe - A mantis with LONG SCISSOR LIKE MANDIBLES. *Light **Daybreak - Warrior with a light whip. **Rain Bow - Centaur with a rainbow bow. *Magic **Overnight - Overnight's the name of the vessel (which is a lamp combined with a bottle). Their lives Melee Lampslash (djinn) and Magic Bottlefracture (genie). Swap out and teamwork! CUZ TWO WOULD BE PROBABLY BAD. **Hocus Pocus - Crazy magician. DUR! *Undead **Tricky Treat - Eerie Jack-in-a-Box. *Water **Cold Snap - Frigid snowman. **Neptune - Very sweet mermaid. SO LET'S SEE: MAYBE DISNEY CHARACTERS CAN BE THE MAIN GUUUUUUYS. Upgrades Sergeant Byrd *Starting **Primary: Missile Shot - Press Y to shoot missiles. **Secondary: Bomb Thrower - Press A to throw a bomb. *Upgrades (Normal) **Turbo! - Speed increased. (500) **Byrd Boost - Press X to charge forward with your jetpack. (700) **Aerial Strike - For the cost of HP, hold Y to blast yourself into the air! (900) **Fire Bomb - Bombs do more damage. (1200) *Upgrades (Missiles & Bombs) **Byrd BANG! - Shoot missiles at bombs to create a bigger explosion. (1700) **Inferno Bomber - Bombs leave a fire nova upon detonation. (2200) **Blown Away - Aerial Strike now causes a bigger explosion, yet costs less HP! (3000) *Upgrades (Boost) **Turbulent Pack - Byrd Boost does more damage. (1700) **Takeoff Time - Hold X to extend the charge range. (2200) **Controlled Flight - Byrd Boost can now be controlled. (3000) *Soul Gem: Aqua Bombin' - Hold A to throw an Aqua Bomb. Aqua Bomb explodes into a tidal wave which does more damage! *Sky-Chi: Shocking Claw - Hold (ZR) to perform your Sky-Chi Power! Use (Left Analog) to move around while you're shooting Ball Lightnings! Overnight *Starting **Primary (Lampslash): Sultan Swing - Press Y to swing your swords. Y, Y, Y for Sword Cross Combo. **Primary (Bottlefracture): Magic Thrower - Press Y to throw magical orbs. Y, Y, Y for Magic Firework Combo. **Secondary (Lamsplash): Warp Around - Press A to teleport forward, reappearing with a bang! **Secondary (Bottlefracture): Tail Whip - Press B to lash out your genie tail. *Upgrades **Wish Fortune - Press Z to swap between Lampslash and Bottlefracture. (500) **Three More Wishes - Sultan Swing does more damage. (700) **Teleport Control - Hold A to direct where you teleport. (900) **Time Tailor - Tail Whip now throws a time bubble which slows enemies. (1200) *Upgrades (Lampslash) **Lamp Combos - Press Y, Y, A for Sword Wave Combo or press Y, A, A for Sword Boomerang Combo. (1700) **Your Wish is my Command! - New swords has a 50% chance to stun enemies and do more damage. (2200) **Dancing Blades - Hold Y to start dancing with your swords and afterwards throw it. (3000) *Upgrades (Bottlefracture) **Bottle Combos - Press Y, Y, A for Bubble Geyser Combo or press Y, A, A for Burning Wish Combo. (1700) **Magical Plams - Learn new magic! The magical orbs are replaced with tornadoes of magic. (2200) **Dao of Earth - Hold Y to throw a magic missile in the air which causes a crystal to appear from the ground. (3000) *Soul Gem: Overnight & Charge - Hold Z to release Lampslash and Bottlefracture from the lampbottle at the same time! For a few seconds, Lampslash will slash, while Bottlefracture will throw magic. *Sky-Chi: Wish like a Fish - Hold (ZR) to perform your Sky-Chi! Lampslash and Bottlefracture will hide in the lampbottle, while the lampbottle shoots rapid magic projectiles out. Use (Left Analog) to control the direction of the magic! Category:Blog posts